


Он, человек и тень

by robin_puck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Он, человек и тень

Здесь было достаточно тихо, чтобы можно было говорить и слышать друг друга, и одновременно достаточно многолюдно и шумно, чтобы на него и человека никто не обращал внимания. Прекрасный выбор, он сам не нашел бы места лучше. Человек определенно заслуживал того, чтобы его выслушать. Особенно, когда разговор подкреплялся сытным ужином – вспомнить о том, что нужно есть, помогли многочисленные забегаловки на улицах, но украсть еду без лишнего шума можно было только у уличных торговцев. От этой еды внутренности дергало спазмами и тошнило. Может быть, с непривычки. Салат и стейк определенно подходили лучше. Это было даже приятно.  
Человек напротив пока был просто человеком. Человек очень хотел стать хозяином и не менее сильно боялся стать целью, не понимая, что до появления нового хозяина целей не будет. Только психопат или неисправный станет убивать просто так. Он не психопат, хотя и не совсем исправен. Он даже не смог ни у кого взять денег, чтобы получить ту еду, которая ему необходима. Это неисправность. Может быть, это даже потенциальная невозможность работать в будущем. Но человеку, который угощает его ужином, совершенно необязательно об этом знать.  
– Мистер Барнс, – сказал человек, напряженно глядя на то, как он ест. – Я уверяю вас, я не собираюсь причинять вам какой-либо вред. Я понимаю, что вы сейчас никому не доверяете, вам пришлось… многое пережить, и я, поверьте мне, очень, очень сочувствую вам.  
Он почувствовал некоторую уже привычную досаду. Современные средства массовой информации были хорошим оружием, но и не менее качественной помехой. Конечно, с тех пор, как в Интернет попали все базы данных «Гидры», ему стало проще найти тех, кто накормит его обедом. Они сами его находили. Люди, одинаково пахнущие страхом и амбициями. Жаль, что кроме еды приходилось терпеть их разговоры, тоже одинаковые, будто бы речи им писал один сентиментальный автор. Ваше ужасное прошлое, наше светлое будущее. Нам так жаль, что с вами так обошлись. Мы предоставим лучшие условия работы, деньги, обслуживание, четкое планирование операций… Вместе мы очистим мир от зла.  
Красивые, подтянутые, насмерть перепуганные люди в дорогих костюмах. От взгляда на них накатывала тоска.  
– Я понимаю, что вы, вероятно, еще не в полном объеме… – сказал человек, выуживая из недр своего кейса папку. – Ваша память ведь еще не полностью восстановилась, я правильно понимаю, мистер Барнс?  
– Правильно, – ответил он, скользнув взглядом по папке. Старая, можно даже сказать, ветхая. Вся усеянная штампами и отметками. Еще тех времен, когда отчетность не перевели полностью в электронный вид.  
Он внезапно почувствовал легкий интерес: такую папку добыть было сложно, если не сказать невозможно. Это не сканы документов и переписка, которую до сих пор может найти и воодушевиться любой достаточно богатый фантазер, мечтающий о собственном ручном убийце. Это подлинный архив, который, насколько ему было известно, на аукционе не распродавался.  
– Что там? – спросил он, откладывая нож. Человек явственно выдохнул, расслабляясь. Было не очень понятно, что именно заставило человека испытать облегчение – впервые за вечер проявленный интерес или же то, что в его руке больше не было оружия.  
– Вы должны мне верить, – заторопился человек, – сам я не имею никакого отношения к «Гидре», но моя мама… Вы работали вместе с ней.  
Он нахмурился и придвинул к себе картонную папку, неловко развязал шнурки и откинул клапан. На секунду глазам стало больно, а в голове, у основания черепа, будто бы что-то взорвалось – было больно и ошеломляюще пусто, и из этой пустоты как и несколько раз до этого потянулась вереница нечетких, смазанных картинок. Красивая темноволосая женщина в черном комбинезоне, в темно-синей форме с нашивками, в красном ситцевом платье в белый горошек, редкие улыбки и еще более редкое сочувствие в глазах. Вспышки, вспышки, четкий взмах руки в черной перчатке, упоительное чувство хорошо делающейся работы, когда будто слышишь мысли напарника и двигаешься с ним в полной синхронности.  
– Татьяна Грошева, – проскрипел он, не глядя в бумаги. – Таня.  
Человек медленно кивнул, глядя на него со смесью страха, надежды и восторга.  
– В 1966 вам было приказано устранить ее. Мистер Барнс. Прочтите документы. Пожалуйста.  
И он принялся читать. Аналитические выкладки, определение целей, сбор рабочей информации. Сухие приказы, распоряжения, подписи, печати, штампы, визы. Более эмоциональные отчеты о проведенных операциях. Фотографии. Фотографии.  
Он и Таня провели вместе шесть операций, все за пределами Союза. Последний раз – Австрия. Там Таню подстрелили, и два года он ее не видел. В следующий раз они встретились, когда ему было приказано убить бывшего агента Грошеву.  
Он не спрашивал, почему. Он никогда не спрашивал о таких вещах. Хозяину всегда было видней, ему нужно было только выполнить свою работу.  
А это задание он провалил. Он не помнил ничего, ни минуты. Но в отчете куратора было сказано, что он отказался выполнять задание, так как в момент выполнения операции с Грошевой находился ее годовалый сын, которого по правилам следовало ликвидировать также.  
Дальше шли пухлые отчеты медиков и техников, кончающиеся предложением куратора применить экспериментальный прибор по очистке краткосрочной памяти и отправить Зимнего Солдата в криокамеру до установления причин сбоя и способов предотвращения таких сбоев в дальнейшем. На предложении стояла резолюция «Утвердить» и неразборчивая подпись.  
Грошеву устранил другой агент. А его разбудили только через пять лет.  
Он закрыл папку, поднимая глаза на человека. Человек смотрел на него с таким странным выражением лица, что он невольно почувствовал себя неуютно.  
– Это был уникальный случай в вашем послужном списке, мистер Барнс, – тихо сказал человек. – Первое и единственное задание, от выполнения которого вы отказались. Вы… вы можете вспомнить, почему?  
– Нет.  
– Это важно, мистер Барнс.  
– Вы же читали отчет. Мне стерли память за этот день. Я не знаю, что послужило причиной.  
Человек потер переносицу, хмурясь и дыша все более неровно.  
– Мистер Барнс, – сказал человек внезапно насморочным голосом. – Мне было чуть больше года, но я… я помню.  
– Вот как, – равнодушно сказал он. Это было не очень интересно. Старый, давно исправленный сбой. За последующие пятьдесят лет он ни разу не нарушил приказ, значит, до последних событий все функционировало верно.  
– Я помню, что она сказала вам, – повторил человек, поднимая на него влажно блестящие глаза. – Она сказала «Пожалуйста, не трогай нашего сына». И вы ушли. Вы далее ей время спрятать меня.  
Человек теперь смотрел на него не отрываясь. С надеждой, с каким-то легким безумием в глазах. Пожалуй, человек был даже немного похож на него – светлые глаза, темные волосы. С тем же успехом те же черты могли достаться человеку и от Тани Грошевой. Ничего человек не смог бы запомнить в полтора года. Фантазии. Наверное, жить без отца и матери так же неуютно, как без хозяина. Но он сам, по крайней мере сейчас, никому не сможет стать ни отцом, ни хозяином. Ни другом.  
– Мне жаль, – повторил он несколько раз слышанные от других людей слова. – Но если вы внимательно прочтете все опубликованные архивы «Гидры», то узнаете, что за последние семьдесят лет у меня не было шанса вступить с кем-либо в сексуальную связь. Боевые коктейли дают такой эффект. Не побочный, запланированный.  
Он аккуратно сложил обратно в папку документы, закрыл осыпающийся от старости клапан и завязал тесемки. А потом встал из-за стола и, не прощаясь, вышел на улицу. Человек не задержал его. Даже ничего не сказал вслед, а ему очень не хотелось оборачиваться и снова видеть лицо человека.  
Уже стоял вечер, плотная темнота обхватывала фонари, светящиеся окна и уличную рекламу, и от этого казалось, будто бы в огромном куске черного бархата прорезано множество фигурных дырочек, пропускающих свет откуда-то из другого, вечно горящего мира.  
Ему было плохо. Снова чужие надежды, снова от него хотят чего-то, чего он не может дать. Эта невозможность выполнить то, что от него ждут, зудела под кожей, как миллионы копошащихся паразитов.  
Он бы мог сейчас промолчать. Просто принять ту роль, которую ему предлагают. В конце концов, это не очередной набитый деньгами злобный и трусливый человек с мелкими целями, смутными идеями и банальными желаниями. Он мог бы подыграть, и каждый из них получил бы иллюзию желаемого. Но это было бы неправильно.  
Он свернул за очередной угол и только теперь заметил. Вечная тень, что следует за ним уже три месяца. Мирная тень – не нападает. За это он позволяет ей идти за собой. Щедрая тень – подкидывает деньги и одежду. Он не берет, ему противная даже мысль о том, что тень может стать его хозяином. Болезненная тень – ему больно думать о том, что и она от него хочет того, чего он уже не умеет. От тени давно следовало бы избавиться, но он не может себя заставить, потому что мысль о том, что тень исчезнет, ощущается еще более болезненной.  
Он останавливается в конце слабо освещенной улицы и стоит, глядя себе под ноги, считая еле слышные шаги за спиной. Шаги становятся все реже, замедляются. Наконец, тень останавливается в паре метров от него и резко выдыхает, так, будто бы до этого задерживала дыхание.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь.  
– Поговорить, – отвечает тень.  
– Говори, – предлагает он. Тень молчит и только быстро, прерывисто дышит. Он делает шаг вперед, и тень ступает синхронно с ним. Он начинает идти – медленно, маленький шаг за маленьким шагом. Тень оказывается справа и теперь тоже идет вровень с ним. Не спеша. Не подгоняя. Ничего не требуя.  
Наверное, у них все-таки получится идти рядом. Может быть, они даже сумеют дойти до какого-нибудь неплохого места. Может быть, они даже сумеют зайти туда уже вдвоем. А вот что будет дальше, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс по прозвищу Баки не загадывает.


End file.
